


A warrior's way

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [4]
Category: Coriolanus
Genre: F/M, Memory Alteration, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Coriolanus leaving carnage across Rome, it is seen by another's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warrior's way

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for SSS:PLOT TWIST

 

The group of men climbed down their horses one by one until only _he_ was left. These obviously weren't the smartest of women. _Stupid creatures_ , he thought to himself as he dismounted from his horse. They had been following the same six women for days on horses until they fled on foot. They had no sense of direction as they ran right into _his_ overnight scouting camp. This was obviously a gift of the gods. A ravishing woman for each of his men including himself.

"Men, this seems to be a glorious day! Look here, the bountiful fruit that has fallen on our laps."

He marched toward the group as they shrank in fear behind the shortest woman, a young, most breakable maiden with hair as black as death itself. He tangled his long fingers into her hair and pulled her forward as the only blond woman screamed for her. The young woman in his grasp scrambled to get free but it was no use as the men inched forward to the others.

"Please, don't do this, please!"

"Do you know who I am, wench? I am Caius Martius, the greatest warrior in all the land and you will kneel before me, your new master. Men! What are you waiting for?! Pick your new treasures! Enjoy the coming evening!"

He turned with his prize towards his tent as all the women including his screamed. He threw her inside the flush tent to the ground as he chuckled. She tried her best to run but it was no use. Caius was too fast and too strong for her. He stripped her cloak from her and laughed as he tossed it to the fire. She was in tears now, a beautiful sight to the stirring in his trousers.

"What is your name, wench?"

"Naya," she sobbed through her black hair.

He stared to her fair skin as the top of her sleeves fell down her shoulders. Her curves shook under her long white dress and she wiped her tears away.

"Please, just let us go and we'll forget about this whole thing. Like it never happened, Sire."

She lifted her chin and he slapped her with enough force to leave her breathless. His ears picked up to his men. They laughed and grunted as the women begged for their pathetic lives. Now was his turn, his duty for this lowly wench, soon to be whore, to begin her service to him. His arm snaked around her waist and lifted her arms to the beam securely supporting the tent as he bound her wrists to the post. He drew his sword, ready to unwrap his gift for the night. He watched her breasts heave as she tried to break loose of her restrains with no success.

"You should be honored, Naya, for I am Mars himself, ascending Hell on those that lay before me."

His head dipped to her, grazing the side of her face with the flat of his tongue. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wonder on the ways he was planning to take her. Gods knew he had enough straps to bind her down and open to him for the coming nights. The woods were silent as he heard giggles from outside the tent. His eyes flew open to Naya as her once tear streaked face was clean and smiling.

"What's the matter, Caius? Your warriors tire this quickly? No wonder you haven't conquered much."

He clenched his sword as he made way for the tent opening. Naya stopped him with a playful moan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Caius."

He turned as the joyous laughter of women haunted his ears. Naya pulled mockingly at her restrains, sensually arching her back before snapping her bonds free. She laughed as her hips swayed to Caius.

"This tent is your only safety from them. Should you leave, then you would be fair game and they may not be as gentle as I will be."

"This isn't possible!"

"What isn't? That a woman was able to break free from your delicate boyish clutches?"

"I'll show you delicate, wench!"

He swung his arm to strike her only for her to use his weight against him, sending him to the dirt. The woman or whatever she was, was smaller than him in every single way and yet, Caius was thrown to the ground and speechless. He got to his feet and lunged to cut off her head with his sword. Her dead corpse would ease the boiled blood under his skin. Naya grabbed his weapon and pushed him away once again as his body rolled in the dirt. He watched in horror as she snapped the polished metal from the handle and tossed it to his fire pit.

What was she?

"I have lain with Mars himself and he is just as pitiful and inferior as you, boy."

Caius rose to his feet, ran out from the tent and saw the camp. The women laughed as they dragged his unconscious warriors with ease across to the edge of the fire as it reached ungodly heights in the setting sun. They all turned and stalked Caius with hunger in their eyes.

"Warrior!" they cried.

He turned again and felt Naya's small arm braced around his neck, cutting off his air as he struggled and fought. His strength and grip were no match for her, not even as he clawed at the flawless skin on her arms.

"No!" he choked as he lost his vision.

The once fierce warrior passed out on the ground as Naya wiped the dirt from her dress. The other women cackled with glee as they unleashed their rocks and vines from the grounds to hold their prizes to the earth. The young women looked to Naya in victory.

"Sisters! Ready your warriors, the glorious night approaches!"

They all began binding their warriors as Naya looked down to Caius on the ground. She tore away his armor as she tossed it away, crumbing the chest plate in her palms. She felt a warmness pool at her thighs with the force of Mt. Vesuvius as she traced the dried blood and carnage on his skin.

"Yes, a gift of the gods indeed."

~

His eyes flew open as he came to but his vision was a slow and bothersome blur. Caius lifted his head to the screams. No, not screams but pleased sea of voices all around the roaring fire. His vision wasn't right as it once was but the voices of the women rose the fever in his blood. He found himself bound on his knees as his arms were tied to rocks that were not there before.

"What sorcery is this?"

"It's not sorcery, boy. Only the power of the gods."

He saw Naya laying on the ground, playing with the neckline of her dress next to him, just watching as he pulled. The vines held his wrists as he tried to free himself.

"Stop it, you are going to injure yourself. Those are the same vines that dragged Atlantis to the depths of the seas. You will not be freed until you have fulfilled your purpose, warrior."

"You release me at once!"

"Don't worry," she teased, stroking the outside of his thigh as she rose to her feet, "I will give you what you crave so badly."

"What are you?"

"We are but simple Amazon warriors looking for our way in this world."

He had heard of creatures such as them.

"I thought you were towering beauties," he mockingly snickered.

She giggled as she stared at her skin as if she was not used to it.

"You really believe all the stories your mother told you as a bastard? We didn't want to seem obvious, of course. We are sisters, the daughters of Minerva. The life of the earth, descendants of Juno herself. We heard the cries of the maidens you took and the countless prayers of the blood you have spilled. We knew we had to find you but now we are here with you, a little boy with a stick and throwing stones, with his enfeebled men wearing the blood of the innocently weak. We may have well bedded Jupiter but it seems you will do just fine."

"What is it you want?"

"We desire your strong seed. To vary our ranks, just as you. Only we will feel the victorious pain of life falling from our vines."

Caius was pulled to his back until his body hit the hard ground. He looked down seeing he was bare as the day he was born. Naya bit her lip nervously as he looked down to Caius' size. Other warriors that her and her sisters had captured didn't have the great _extent_ that Caius possessed. Naya snapped to attention as a scream of grief split the sky. The naked blond cried out, climbing away from his naked solider as Naya ran to her, cradling her head.

"What is wrong?"

"My warrior is close to death, his heart is too weak! I will not get his seed in time!"

"Do you want to share my warrior?"

"No, I will wait for another. What will mother think," she sobs.

"It is fine. We still can offer him to the Warrior Mother, she will be pleased with your choice of warrior."

The blond wiped her tears as she dragged him to the fires. Caius watched as his dead warrior brother is thrown to the flames of what he saw as a beautiful Hell. The blond watched as the warrior's flesh roasted and blistered in the flames. Naya walked back to Caius as he stared at her in wonder. She waved her hand as vines held Caius' open legs to the ground.

"Of all the ladies you took, have you ever thought of what would happen if you were in their place?"

"I think nothing of the weak."

"You really should not say that about yourself or else I would not have chosen you." She straddled Caius as he watched her pull her dress up and over her head. He felt his strain as he eyed her curves sitting beautifully on his stomach. He wanted very much to ravage her or at least touch her. "You would not enjoy the idea of a demi-bastard living and watching your glory from Olympus?"

"You have no idea what I want, wench," he growled, licking his lips. She smiles as she leaned forward to ghost her lips to his.

"I know. I feel exactly what you want, Caius. If I were to unbind you, would you deny me?"

"I would kill you, should you have been mortal for your actions but now you torture with your body and arousal that I can smell from here."

Naya reached between her legs, collecting the wetness on her fingertips. Her hand went further and delved into her core, then offering her soaking fingers to Caius. He licked her fingers, pulling them into his mouth, sucking greedily as they both moan from the pleasure.

"Let me have you," he gasped.

"Come now, Warrior. You can pray to the Gods better than that."

"Gods, let me have you woman," he roared as the veins rose to the edge of his skin.

She smiled as she sat up, rubbing her wet core high up against Caius' stomach. He pulled his vines as the smell of her arousal flooded his nose. Her finger reached between them as she rubbed slowly at her swollen jewel.

"The others are tied down for their own safety," she panted, "but it seems you are safe enough to take."

She waved her hand and released his hands. He almost curled his hand around her throat but he knew she would kill him in an instant. Instead, he gave in to grab her breasts and grope them roughly as she giggled. His fingers toyed with the soft skin on her chest, pinching and plucking as hard as he could. Naya only screamed in pleasure from the strength of her warrior. Caius felt himself harden more as she gyrated on his navel.

"Yes, Caius," she moaned. "Ravage me! Tell me what you want..."

"Besides your blood upon my sword, I wish to taste the nectar of the Gods."

She obliged as she moved up his body and kneeled over his head. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her closer to his waiting tongue. Caius slid the tip of his tongue over a glistening fold and moaned at the sweetness. Why had none of the other maidens tasted like this? This warrior maiden was from the Heaven itself, a forbidden fruit as his tongue ravaged her. Naya rode his mouth as her fingers laced into his hair. Her moans flowed from her lips at the force of his tongue. She would make him hers after his death. When his soul traveled to Hades, she would be waiting to take him to Olympus with her. What with being Pluto's most favored niece, she would make sure of it.

His lips dragged her bud to his tongue again as she screamed in pleasure. Her mortal shell was weakening as her body released onto his tongue. Caius drank from his Goddess, taking every drop for himself as if it were his last meal. She moved back down his stomach while leaving a wet trail behind her.

She raised herself up, positioning him at her core. Caius was impatient as his hips shot up, sticking her with his length. She was taken surprised at the sudden intrusion of his size as he stretched her. A girdle of bliss pulsed her hips. Caius moved lower on the grass to brace his feet on the ground. He took ahold of her hips, having control over her. She met his thrusts as she rolled her body on his pounding hips.

His teeth set as he felt the power of using her body. All she needed from him was his seed but if she wanted it, she would have to work for it. She saw the defiance in his eyes as he looked around to her sisters, taking only the minimum from their warriors. Most had gotten what they needed but kept going to feel the pleasure. Caius held her steady, slowly thrusting into her. The rumble of the delayed gratification thundered her skin as he smiled.

"Do not toy with me, boy. You will give me what I want."

"You really think it will be that easy."

She reached down as she rubbed furiously at her clit to push herself over the edge. Caius grabbed her by the throat and tossed her to the ground between his legs. Naya didn't have the time to regain herself as Caius pulled her to her knees. He pushed her shoulders to the ground as he pushed his length into her from behind. A deep moan escaped her as he pulled out and pistoned back in.

She clawed at the soil as Caius started thrusting her into the ground. He showed his Goddess no mercy as he ravaged her into oblivion. Her back arched wildly as his fingers gripped her hair and pulled her head back like the reins of his horse. His lusted eyes wandered to the other Amazons and his warriors, seeing the blond ride the shaft on his tied down warrior as her sister cried out from riding his willing tongue.

"You want my seed so badly?" She responded with a moan. He struck her backside with the palm of his hand, showing her no mercy until she finally whined from contact. "Answer me, whore," he hissed.

"Yes, Gods. Yes!"

"Then it shall be yours. Touch yourself, my whore Goddess."

Naya had taken few warriors in her years but none were like Caius. She reached between her legs the rub the bud fast as he pistoned his hips into her. Her walls contracted around his cock again as their seed ran down her thighs. Caius gave a mighty roar as Naya's core milked him into his glorious release. He thrusted harder, emptying everything he had into Naya's womb as he collapsed on top of her. They fell to the ground in bliss as she claimed his lips, letting his tongue play with hers. Naya rolled Caius to his back as she pulled a fruit pit from her hair. She snapped the pit open and let the nectar fall into his mouth and down his throat. She released the bonds on his feet as he felt a wave of sleep start to consume him.

"Thank you, warrior. For your offering. I cannot let you remember."

Her voice was soothing.

The morning cold woke him with a start. His hand was almost down his trousers as he shook himself awake. He didn't remember falling asleep. He ran from his tent and saw his army setting up for battle. He pulled a scouting soldier that was with him for the status of his group. There had been five men instead of six. Caius thought back and couldn't remember the sixth soldier’s name or rank or even his face. Why did he think there was a sixth? He went into the tent and drew his sword, seeing that it was still intact.

It had felt so real. He looked to the post and sighed, knowing he was going mad. A smile ran across his face as he saw the broken leather bonds on the dirt floor at the base of the post. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled the scent of Naya's skin, so warm and sweet.

Naya watched from the woods as she was the last sister to stay. She felt her stomach grow hard and curve as her twin sons grew in her womb. The dulling ache between her thighs decided for her that she wasn't going to wait until he died to have him again. She whispered in the winds so he could hear.

" _Thank you for your offering, my warrior._ "

 


End file.
